


My Treasure

by mytinyrosestay



Series: Twilight [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little Space, Little!San, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT8-Ensamble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seongjoong as cool dads, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho, little!mingi, little!wooyoung, little!yeosang, little!yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinyrosestay/pseuds/mytinyrosestay
Summary: ateez little space oneshots because i need it & so do you!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864147
Comments: 44
Kudos: 202





	1. Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabieJongho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts), [HwaStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jjongie cannot sleep because of Sannie and Woo!  
> Again.

Soft dainty fingers touched his cheek, slowly pulling him closer as desire rushing through their veins. God, how long has it been? A week? A month? 

Seonghwa gasped through the kiss as he felt Hongjoong's hands cradled his tired face. "Are you sure?"

Hongjoong pouted. "Seonghwa, it's been so long-"

"You have put them all to bed right?" Hongjoong asked as he rubbed his thumb against the soft skin. 

"Yes. Jongho was fast asleep and Mingi was under control thanks to Yunho," Seonghwa said voice firm. 

"S-Seonghwa come on, just-" Hongjoong added as he pulled his boyfriend back closer. Seonghwa chuckled gently, as their lips found each other again as if they were under the control of any magnetic force. Teeth clashed and familiar tongue greeting each other, massaging the roof of their mouths, grew into hands under each others' shirts. Hongjoong slowly changed his position to be on top of Seonghwa, not letting their lips fell apart, and softly tugged Seonghwa's grey hoodie-

_Knock knock._

"Appa?"

They went stoic in their positions, one centimeter of air between their lips. Seonghwa sighed as he felt a warm poof of air dissipating in his cheek. Hongjoong lowly grunted as he pulled down Seonghwa's hoodie, head hanging low that his bangs touched Seonghwa's forehead.

"Appa? Dada? This is Jjongie," 

Hongjoong reluctantly dropped himself back to the mattress as Seonghwa sat up. He kissed him in his temple and walked to their door. "Yes, baby, why are you awake? Nightmare?" 

Instead of an answer, Little Jongho gave him grabby hands even if he was still holding his blue blankie. Seonghwa brought him to his embrace, pulling the little to his arms. Little Jongho dipped his face on Seonghwa's shoulder immediately after he found it vacant.

"Sannie-hyung and Woo-hyung are doing weird things again in Woo-hyung's bed," Little Jongho muttered, voice tired and slightly unclear because of Seonghwa's hoodie. 

"Aw, my baby, so they woke you up, huh?" Seonghwa rubbed his back as he made his way to the bed and close the door. Little Jongho whimpered sadly after Seonghwa felt him nodded. 

"What happened?" Hongjoong asked worriedly, seemingly had accepted his defeat. 

"San and Wooyoung are doing _it_ again," Seonghwa said as he shifted his body left and right with keeping the constant rubs on Little Jongho's back. 

"Aw, my prince, Appa is going to talk to them, m'kay?" Hongjoong asked as he kissed Little Jongho's head.

No answer.

"My baby isn't going to answer Appa?" Seonghwa asked slowly. Still, no response. Little Jongho just dipped his face deeper as he silently whimpered.

"How old is my baby now?" Hongjoong slowly asked. Before he got his answer, Little Jongho trashed around and cried loudly, annoyed because he just wanted his sleep back. He trashed around as the cry got louder and he threw his blankie.

"Hush, hush, Appa's sorry, my prince can sleep now. Goodnight, baby," Hongjoong said as Seonghwa intensified his rub on Little Jongho's back. 

Hongjoong left the room, ready to whoop San and Wooyoung's asses. 

***

"I know you're awake. Admit your fault before I start to cut off your computer's wires,"

The hump of a duvet on the bed suddenly cracked, revealing the lovebirds hiding under it. "Hyung, we're so-"

"What's your defense now?" Hongjoong pointed his sharp gaze at the couple.

"We don't know he was still a lit-"

"He used his _blankie,_ " Hongjoong cut San's words, leaving the younger silent.

He sighed.

"I might as well also cut off your dicks if you can't control them, not just those wires. Am I being clear?" Hongjoong sternly asked.

"Yes, sir!" Wooyoung immediately answered. 

"Now get to sleep. I swear if I hear any pop or even smell something nasty from both of you tomorrow morning-"

"Yes, Hyung, please. We-we understand. We're sorry, please don't continue your threat. You seemed like you've planned everything," San pleaded with his puppy eyes even when the room was not bright enough for Hongjoong to see it.

"Shall we see?" 

The couple's face dropped dead as they synchronized to shake their heads.

"Now sleep,"

  
***

Hongjoong opened the door of his room slowly, not wanting to upset the little. Their room was dim, but enough for Hongjoong to figured that Seonghwa was spooning the little. Hongjoong climbed their bed slowly, laying himself at the empty side of the bed.

"He's asleep?" Hongjoong whispered cautiously.

Seonghwa nodded without stopping the warm circles on Little Jongho's back.

Hongjoong sighed as he stared at the ceiling. God, the moment was already perfect, silent rain and the calming moon, it was perfect and all and- 

"We can do it later," Seonghwa whispered, Hongjoong saw his face glistens under the streetlamp outside their dorm. 

"Hell yeah. We fucking should,"


	2. Appa Don't Be Icky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jjongie wants to be with appa!  
> but what if appa feels icky?

Today is a free day!

No photoshoot, no practice, and no recording. That means JJongie can watch cartoon with Appa! 

Jjongie stumbles from his bed after he pulls his blankie along with him (Jjongie and Appa loved his blankie and Dada said sharing is caring). He opens his door and finds that the living room was vacant. Nice! Jjongie can watch without any disturbance. 

Jjongie walks slowly to Appa and Dada's shared room, hopeful that Appa was there. He is at the door, ready to jiggle the knob before a voice calls his name. 

"Jjongie, what are you doing?" Jjongie throws his head back to see Dada behind him. Jjongie can tell from the scent that he came from doing laundry. 

"Jjongie wanted to watch cartoon with Appa!" Jjongie answers as he shows Dada his blankie.

"Baby, you know that Appa doesn't like it when you try to enter his room without his permission?" Seonghwa asked as he crouches closer to the little. 

Jjongie's mouth falls shut after that. He just wanted to see his Appa. He can do that, can't he?

"Aw, come here baby," Seonghwa pulled the little to his embrace, and Jjongie bursts into tears immediately. Jjongie tries to tell his Dada what he wanted, but the words scramble around his mouth. 

It is very frustrating. Seonghwa then pats his back soothingly.

"Appa is sleeping right now, how about Jjongie watch with Dada?" 

Jjongie sniffled for some good seconds and then he agreed with a smile.

***

Sure, watching Pororo and his friends while lying on the soft rug with Dada and blankie around him is a very good feeling. Dada's laughter and the warmth from blankie feel good and relaxing. But Jjongie is lying if he said that he didn't stop thinking about Appa. Jjongie knows that it's noon at the time, Dada told him that his brothers went to the arcade since 10 am, but why does Appa sleep at this time?

Seonghwa realized that his little isn't responding to the jokes Pororo made, so he asks his baby. "What is happening in Jjongie's mind?"

Jjongie takes some seconds to respond to his Dada but he manages to answer the older. "Why is Appa asleep at this time?" 

Jjongie realizes the way his Dada's pretty smile turns into a mild frown. He waits for his Dada to answer him.

"Appa is very tired. Jjongie knows that sometimes people on the internet are naughty, right? Appa's tired because of them," his Dada answers as he received a nice pat on the hair from his Dada. 

"Appa sleeps so that he can clear his mind and stay healthy. That means Jjongie has to wait if Jjongie wanted to watch cartoon with Appa. We love Appa, right?" 

Jjongie nodded. Of course he loves his Appa! Who doesn't?

"So, Appa is icky?" Jjongie asks, just to be sure. 

His Dada taps his chin as he pouted and makes Jjongie waits. "We could say so. Appa's mind and heart are icky,"

Jjongie nodded again. He feels bad for Appa. His Appa works really hard for them, why would people be so naughty to him? 

"Jjongie is not naughty," Jjongie says to his Dada, earning a smile from him. 

He puts his eyes back to the tablet in front of him. He sees Pororo makes a cake for Prong. 

A nice idea slips into his mind.

"Dada, how 'bout we make a cake for Appa?"

***

Hongjoong wakes up feeling slightly better and less tired. Gosh, having a mental breakdown in the middle of the dawn was very exhausting. He slides from the bed slowly, still feeling wiggly and all but he still has a group of people he needs to take care of. He glances at the clock on his wall, realizing that it was already two in the afternoon. He opens his door and he finds Seonghwa cleaning the counters.

"Oh, you're awake?" his boyfriend asks, cleaning his hands with his apron, and then walks towards him. Hongjoong suddenly pulled into a vortex of warmth and leans himself to Seonghwa. He sighed. 

"Feeling better?" the oldest asks slowly. Hongjoong only nods.

"C'mon, take a sit. You hadn't eaten anything yet," the oldest leads him to the dinner table and let him sit.

"Where's everyone?" he asked as he pours a glass of water from the jug close to him.

"99z went to the arcade. Jjongie, Appa's awake!" Seonghwa replies as he knocks on Jongh-Jjongie's room.

The little bursts out from the door with a smile as he screamed, "Appa!" 

Hongjoong's mood becomes brighter as the little comes to his lap. Hongjoong left his seat and hug the little wholeheartedly. 

"Appa feels not icky anymore?" the little asks while maintaining their hug. 

"Yes, all because of Jjongie!" he replied fiddly. Jjongie then left the hug as he runs to Seonghwa. "Dada, take it out!" 

What? Take what out? 

Seonghwa giggled at the excitement that seems to be intoxicating the little. "Slow down, buddy. Why don't you take it yourself? You can do it right?" Seonghwa replies as he rubs the counter with the cloth. 

Jjongie nods happily and runs to their fridge. He then glances back at Hongjoong. "Appa! Close your eyes, please!" 

Hongjoong simply complies. He hears some ruffling from the fridge. "Dada, 's too big!" 

What was too big? He then hears the sound of the fridge being closed and some steps that are leading to his position.

"Appa open your eyes!" 

Hongjoong opens his eyes.

He is going to cry. 

In front of him is Jjongie with the largest smile he has seen this week and Seonghwa who is holding a cake. 

A cake. 

A chocolate cake.

Decorated with some gummies and some white syrup (maybe vanilla or milk?)

_Appa is the best._

"Tara! Jjongie and Dada made this only for Appa!" the little proclaims as Seonghwa approaches him. 

Okay, he's crying. 

This is very touching and relieving. 

"No! Appa no cry! Jjongie will not eat the cake! Jjongie made this for Appa! Jjongie promise to never eat this!" the little cries out as he walks closer to Hongjoong.

"This is a happy cry, Jjongie, don't worry!" Hongjoong laughs as he sheds the tears away. "Thank you very much, Jjongie is also the best!" Hongjoong adds and then he brings the youngest to his arms and kisses him on the cheek. 

"Appa is the best for me, for Dada, for Yun-hyung, Sangie-hyung, Sannie-hyung, Mingi-hyung and also Woo-hyung!" the little gladly declares as he snugs his head to Hongjoong's shoulder, tightening the hug. 

Seonghwa looks at him wholeheartedly, a warm smile plastered to his face. 

"You deserved this," 

"Thankyou. Thanks to you too, my baby boy!" Hongjoong says again (because why not) as he lands raspberries to Jjongie's cheek, making the dorm filled with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but in all seriousness, don't come for Hongjoong, m'kay? He did nothing wrong ಥ_ಥ
> 
> requests : open (❁´◡`❁)


	3. A Little Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new little in the house made Jjongie lost his Dada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by : @erbyrose  
> thanks for the request and the details!

"Again!" the dance teacher barked loudly. 

Dear Gods, this has been the most intense dance practice in their whole career life. Practicing the dance for Inception for _three_ hours straight had eaten a lot of the members' energy. Especially Jongho and Yunho. Jongho was asked to _sing_ while _dancing_ the godlike moves to make sure that his muscles were all ready for the stage due to his long hiatus. Yunho was pushed to sharpen his moves because he was the main dancer. 

After another three minutes of hell, they all collapsed to the floor when the teacher said that they would get a rest for 45 minutes. Yeah, San also wanted to curse at that inhumane "mercy". 

"Yeosang, let's rest first. You can practice the dance break later," Hongjoong advised as he gasped for air. 

"Yeah, Hyung. Just for a second," Yeosang said as he tried his solo dance break part. 

As the members were laying almost selfless on the floor, Seonghwa saw something weird from Jongho. He was curling on his side and sniffling. He better not pull a muscle on his just-healed-leg. 

"Jongho, are you okay?" Seonghwa asked as he pulled Jongho's back slowly towards him. He saw Jongho's eyes that were filled with tears. 

"'M tired, Dada," the little mumbled as Seonghwa pulled him to an embrace. 

Being an age regressor was the group's secret and nobody else on the company knew it. So Seonghwa looked at the other members and then asked, "Is anyone little other than Jjongie?" 

Mingi raised his hand and then he pointed at Yunho that was snuggling on his shoulders. Okay so now they have two littles during the practice. Seonghwa pulled Jjongie from his embrace and gave him to San as he walked to Hongjoong to discuss-

A loud shriek colored their practice room. 

Yeosang fell to the ground, holding his right ankle closely like it was his lifeline. He groaned as tears ran freely from his eyes.

"Yeosang! Are you okay?" Wooyoung asked but Yeosang was still groaning, still pulling his ankle. 

"Seonghwa, call the ambulance," Hongjoong ordered as he tried to help Yeosang to sit. 

***

The stretcher was pushed quickly by the paramedics and the members were behind it, following Yeosang until he was hidden by the emergency room's walls while their manager went to the administration to pay the bills and everything.

"I wanna see Sangie!" Yunnie screamed at the hallways (that was thankfully vacant) as Mingi held him back. 

"No, Yunnie, Sangie is icky. The doctor has to help him!" Mingi cooed, trying to stop Yunnie from screaming in public.

"Nu-uh! If Sangie is icky, Yunnie want to help Sangie to not icky again!" he replied to Mingi, slowly crying, and finally cooperate with Mingi's hug. 

Meanwhile, Jjongie was in Seonghwa's arm, squirming against his waist, upset because of the chaos.

Half an hour passed, the door was open, they saw Yeosang was in a wheelchair, pushed by the doctor, exiting the emergency room. 

"It's just a minor ankle sprain, if he sleeps well and eats the medicine well, it will heal in three days. Just don't put stress on him, he'll be fine and fresh after three days," the doctor explained to Hongjoong and the other. 

He then left the group, leaving them to decide what to do next. 

"But Hyung, if I missed three days worth of practice-" 

"No, Yeosang. You are not well right now. Missing three days worth of practice is so much better than missing your ankle," Hongjoong sternly replied and Wooyoung would not gonna lie, the last sentence sent a wave of goosebumps in his back.

"What if Yeosang tries regression?" Mingi said quietly, unsure of his ideas.

"I mean it worked for us after all, it didn't cost us anything, so maybe it would help him to distress?" Mingi added.

And then all eyes were on Yeosang. 

***

"I'll be back soon," Hongjoong said as he kissed Seonghwa on his cheek. 

Mingi, San, and Wooyoung screamed in disgust at the view, whereas their littles were giggling when they saw that.

"C'mon, Hyung. It's not like you're going to a war or something," San groaned as he tied his shoes. 

"Oh shut up. We'll be back soon! Bye-bye!" Hongjoong said as he closed their dorm's door, leaving Seonghwa with Jjongie, Yunnie, and Sangie. 

He then laid Sangie on the bed, leaving some toys for Yunnie and Jjongie in the living room to keep them busy when Seonghwa took care of his Sangie. 

Yunnie that was playing his dinosaur figurine suddenly gave the dino to Jjongie and then left the younger. 

"Yunnie, where are you going?" Jjongie asked as he pulled the dino closer to him. 

Without, looking back, Yunnie answered, "Help Dada with the new baby!" 

Yeosang decided to be a little, like literally little, like a newborn baby. He said that it would make him stop thinking about his adult life's job and duties. He and Seonghwa were at his shared bedroom right now, so Yunnie left Jjongie alone in the living room.

Jjongie played the dino happily with his Optimus Prime and Bumblebee cars. 

"Dada, I wanna help," Yunnie admitted to his caregiver with his puppy eyes. 

"Aw, thank you, Buddy. Can you let Sangie play with your plushies?" Seonghwa asked as he changed Sangie's clothes. Yunnie nodded happily and he turned his heels towards his bed and pulled his favorite plushies for Sangie.

"Here you go. Sangie, this is Mr. Fishy and this is Mr. Squiddy," Yunnie said as he placed his plushies next to Sangie's head. 

"Sangie 's cute, Dada," he said as he stared at Sangie. His Dada that was pulling Sangie's pants smiled and hummed. He then said, "Can you help me to look over Sangie? Dada is going to give Sangie milk and some food,"

"Yes!!" Yunnie said excitedly. Yunnie is a good brother for baby Sangie!

***

When Seonghwa put the milk on the microwave, he felt something was tugging his sweatpants. 

"Daa, let's play with Jjongie and Prime," the little begged as he showed the Optimus Prime car in his hands.

"How 'bout you help Yunnie-hyung to look over Sangie?" Seonghwa smiled as he walked to the cabinet, looking for food that he could give to Sangie.

"No fun. Who's Sangie?" the little asked as he trailed Seonghwa's walks. 

"Sangie is a baby right now and he needs me to take care of him. We can play later, okay Jjongie?" Seonghwa begged as he brought Jjongie back to his playmat so that he didn't disturb Seonghwa when he was cooking.

"But Jjongie wanted to play with Dada," the little said. 

"Later, okay Buddy?" Seonghwa said as he brushed the little's hair. 

"'M gonna ask Yunnie-hyung to play with me," he heard Jjongie said and left his playmat as Seonghwa started to turn on the gas to make some chicken porridge for them. 

***

"Hyung, Jjongie's bored. Let's play," Jjongie pulled Yunnie-hyung's shirt. "We can play with Optimus," 

"Cannot. Yunnie is taking care of Sangie," 

"But Jjongie has no friend," Jjongie said as he pulled Yunnie-hyung's hand. 

"Jjongie! Sangie is icky! You can play by yourself!" Yunnie said to Jjongie with a scary voice, almost sending Jjongie to tears. Yunnie never screamed at Jjongie like that. 

Jjongie looked at the bed where this Sangie laid. He has Mr. Squiddy.

Yunnie never let Jjongie play with Mr. Squiddy before. 

"Yunnie, can you come here for a second, please? I need you to bring me the tissues from the living room," Jjongie heard Dada called for Yunnie. 

"Okay!" Yunnie said happily and left Jjongie alone. Again.

Jjongie just wanna play...

So, Jjongie played alone in the bedroom with Optimus. He ran Optimus on the bedsheet, zooming fastly against the sheets. He then pushed Optimus to this Sangie's knee, it looked like hills. Sangie was sleeping and Optimus can handle hills because he was cool. Jjongie ran Optimus down from the hills and to the lower part quickly-

Jjongie lost his grip to Optimus when the hills suddenly moved quickly. Optimus fell to the floor and lost its right rearview mirror. 

"Hey! You cannot throw Optimus like that!" Jjongie scolded the knee. 

"Bad knee! Bad knee!" he hit the bad knee and then he came for Optimus. Sangie cried loudly and Jjongie was confused. Optimus _should_ cry, not him. 

"Jjongie! What did you do?" Dada suddenly was behind him, pulling this Sangie to his arms and then shushing him lullabies softly.

Dada usually sang lullabies for Jjongie. Not for Sangie. 

"Sangie break _my_ Optimus!"

"How? He was sleeping, Jjongie," his Dada's voice got scarier and his face was red and angry. 

"Jjongie was just playing on the hill and then-" Jjongie said as he pointed at the hill but Dada didn't let him continue. 

"His leg is icky, Jjongie! You know we didn't disturb people who are icky!" Dada said again and then he kissed Sangie's head. 

Dada should kiss Optimus too! Optimus lost his mirror because of this Sangie!

And Jjongie too. Jjongie wanted to be kissed too. Dada hasn't kissed Jjongie today. 

Why Sangie can get a kiss and Jjongie cannot? 

"Dada, Jjongie also want-"

"Timeout for Jjongie! 30 minutes!" Dada suddenly said with a scarier voice. 

Dada never gave Jjongie that many timeouts. 

"But Dada! My Optimus-"

"Now!" Dada added again loudly. 

Dada is scary. 

Jjongie is afraid of Dada.

Did Dada hate Jjongie? Dada never scream at Jjongie like this.

So Jjongie pulled Optimus with him and went to the timeout corner. Before he left from the door, he heard his Dada said, "No Optimus, Jjongie. This is your timeout," Dada said again. 

Maybe Dada wanted to give Optimus to Sangie. 

So Dada _did_ hate Jjongie. 

Whatever, Jjongie can ask Appa to buy him a new one and he still has Bumblebee with him. So Jjongie threw Optimus towards the door and ran to the timeout corner before Dada can scream at him again. 

Jjongie cried on the corner but not loudly, he didn't want to see more scary Dada. He waited for Appa to come home because Jjongie wanted hugs and kisses that he didn't get today. He waited and waited for Dada to call his timeout off, but it never happened. 

Jjongie looked at the clock, he was sure he saw the long hand was at the number four and it was already there again. How long was his timeout gonna be? 

He then saw Yunnie came out from his room and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl with something inside it. Whatever it was, it smelled good. 

Jjongie wanted it too.

Yunnie didn't say anything and after his third trip, he didn't come back to Jjongie. So did Dada.

Why? 

Jjongie then felt another tear came from his eyes and he brushed them with his clothes harshly. Jjongie wanted to sleep, Jjongie wanted to eat, Jjongie wanted to got to the bathroom, Jjongie wanted to play with everyone, Jjongie wanted kisses and hugs and-

Jjongie closed his eyes, maybe Appa would come after he opened his eyes. 

***

When the rest of the group came back, Mingi was the one who opened the door. He saw Yunnie was playing with Mr. Fishy and Mr. Squiddy-

Hongjoong blasted to the corner of the living room, pulling something- no, someone to his arms. 

Was that Jjongie? 

Jjongie cried on his shoulders loudly as Hongjoong brushed his back lovingly, got zero ideas on what was going on. 

"Yunnie, why is Jjongie on the corner alone?" Mingi asked as he shuffled the little's fluffy hair. 

"Timeout from Dada for waking Sangie," Yunnie said carelessly.

"For how long?"

"Dunno, but somewhere before I and Dada and Sangie eat chicken porridge! It was very good, Gi should try it too!" 

Eat chicken porridge...? 

Lunch?

He was there from the afternoon until now?! It was already six! 

He saw Hongjoong rocking Jjongie side to side slowly, showering him kisses even when the little was still crying and screaming on his arms. 

"You two, help me to prepare his clothes, yeah? I'm taking him to the bathroom," Hongjoong ordered to Wooyoung and San. The two immediately ran towards Jjongie's room and prepare the clothes. 

Mingi saw the bathroom door being opened from the inside, revealing Seonghwa with Sangie by his side.

"What's with the cry-" he stopped when he saw Jjongie crying loudly on Hongjoong's arms. 

"Later. I'm going to give him a bubble bath," Hongjoong said without question and closed the door of the bathroom. 

"Hyung, what's happening?" Mingi asked, concerned.

Jjongie cried a lot, that's a fact. But never like that. Stressed, angry, and tired was screaming through his cries, enough to scare Mingi. What caused that?

"He played on Sangie's leg and ankle, so I gave him a timeout," Seonghwa said. 

"And I forgot to call it off," he added.

That's so messed up. 

"Let's go Sangie. We will put clothes on you and then you can drink your medicine. And then you have to sleep," Seonghwa said, not waiting for Mingi's response. 

***

"And then Jjongie didn't get the porridge and then Jjongie is tired so-" Jjjongie said again, still upset about what happened to him. They were on the rug in the living room after Hongjoong fed Jjongie with the chicken porridge, now coloring some new books that Wooyoung and San bought when Hongjoong giving him a bubble bath. 

"Okay, okay. Appa is sorry for that, m'kay. Jjongie is very good at obeying Dada's order. But now you understand right? Sangie is very little, smaller than Jjongie, so he needs more care. And he is icky, so Jjongie shouldn't play with his legs like earlier," Hongjoong said as he ruffled the little's hair. 

"Okay, Jjongie understand. But Jjongie didn't want to be alone for that long anymore," Jjongie said as he colored the paper seriously, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth. 

He then yawned for some seconds and continued to color. Hongjoong let him sleep a little bit late, just to make him satisfied with his playtime. 

"Oh, that is very pretty, Jjongie," Seonghwa came and sit next to Jjongie. He was about to pat the little's hair, but Jjongie immediately pulled the coloring book and move closer to Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa's heart fell. He didn't mean it, for fuck's sake, he was too caught up with Yunnie and Sangie at the same time, and he was also tired. There were a lot of things happening. 

Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa's face but he couldn't say anything about it. He didn't want to bring that up again, afraid that Jjongie will be upset. 

"Can Dada join too?" Seonghwa asked, reaching for the green-colored pencil. Jjongie then dropped the pink-colored pencil that he was using and climbed to Hongjoong's lap. 

"Appa let's sleep. 'M sleepy," the little mumbled against Hongjoong's shirt. 

"O-Okay, do you want to sleep on your room or at Appa and Dada's room-" 

"My room. C'mon Appa, Jjongie want to sleep," he said shortly.

And before another tantrum started, Hongjoong stood and brought the little on his arms. "No goodnight for Dada?" 

"Appa Jjongie's sleepy, c'mon-" the little begged, about to cry. 

"I'll be back soon," he whispered to Seonghwa as he walked to Jjongie's room, leaving the broken-hearted man in the living room alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll end it here don't kill me. it's getting longer and longer so yeah maybe we can see the reconciliation in the next chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> requests are still open!!!!!


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa and Little Jongho's reconciliation after what happened yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the continuation of the last chapter!  
> req by : @erbyrose

"Is he asleep yet?" Seonghwa asked when he saw Hongjoong came to their room from Jongho and Wooyoung's room. 

Hongjoong nodded as he walked to the bed. Seonghwa was sitting on it, thumbs picking at each other. He felt so bad for the little, he seemed so scared and resentful towards Seonghwa. When Hongjoong came closer, Seonghwa immediately threw his head on Hongjoong's shoulder. He didn't mean it, he felt so stupid for being so neglectful of the little. He felt bad for failing his job as a caregiver, scaring his little along the way. 

"God, I didn't mean it, I swear-" Seonghwa cried out, but Hongjoong stopped him from choking out. 

"It's fine, it'll be fine," Hongjoong cooed, rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend's back.

"He'll hate me, won't he?" Seonghwa mumbled, slowly tearing himself off from Hongjoong. 

"No, he won't. We'll fix it, I promise," Hongjoong said, cleaning the tears off from Seonghwa's face. "Can you tell me about it again?"

Seonghwa nodded for a while and Hongjoong patiently waited for him to talk. 

"He made Yeosang cried, by playing his toy on Yeosang's ankle, so I gave him a timeout for 30 minutes. I was so tired by his tantrum and he also threw a toy at me, and that pissed me off. We ended up having lunch in Yeosang's room. I totally forgot the time. I didn't go to the living room because Yeosang was really needy because he was _very_ little," Seonghwa said and he felt the regret rising again in his heart.

"And maybe because Jongho curled down, I didn't notice him there. God, I am an awful caregiver," Seonghwa said again, lowering his head and scrubbing his face with his hand.

"No, you are not. I'm sorry, I shouldn't leave you and three littles at the same time," Hongjoong said, pulling Seonghwa to his chest again. 

They ended up whispering sweet words and comforting promises to fix the intense silence of the night. Not until Wooyoung knocked on their door. 

"Hyung, it's me," Wooyoung said. 

Seonghwa turned himself away to the other side when Hongjoong opened up the door. 

"Jongho's awake, he's asking for you," was what Seonghwa heard from Wooyoung's whisper. Hongjoong approached him and told him he would be back, asking Seonghwa to sleep before it's too late. 

"Goodnight," he said, pressing a kiss to Seonghwa's forehead. 

Seonghwa couldn't send him a reply, because no, he wasn't going to have a good night.

***

"Who's that?" Hongjoong asked when he saw their front door being closed by San. 

"Manager-hyung came in to bring Yeosang's medicine and told us that we have no schedules before Yeosang's fully healed," San said, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Hongjoong then came to Jongho's playmat where he was playing with his Bumblebee and the other toys with Wooyoung. 

"Good morning, baby," Hongjoong said as he kissed the little's kiss. 

"Appa! Good morning!" the little responded as he kissed Hongjoong back. He joined whatever game the little was playing, simply keeping the peace intact in their dorm.

"Seonghwa-hyung went shopping with Sangie, he said that it was better that way in this meantime, knowing how Jjongie is still mad at him and maybe to Sangie too," Wooyoung said as he ruffled Jjongie's hair. "Breakfast's at the kitchen, Hyung," he then said as he left them both. 

Hongjoong and Jjongie took a bath together and watched Pororo on Hongjoong's phone after that. Jjongie then asked Hongjoong to come and play with Bumblebee and his other toys again. So here they are, playing on top Jjongie's play mat again.

Seonghwa came with Sangie from the door and everyone greeted him back. Well except for Jjongie, but that's understandable. He came closer to Hongjoong and Jjongie, letting Sangie sit on Hongjoong's lap. 

"Hey, baby boy, how's your mornin-" Seonghwa asked as he was about to kiss Jjongie's head, thinking that the little might've forgiven him. But Jjongie immediately turned his body to Hongjoong's side. 

"Appa! Look! Prong can fly!" he mindlessly said and moving his Prong plushie in the air. 

Seonghwa was still sad about that, but he tried to not look hurt by the little's action. "I'm going to make some lunch," he said, leaving without waiting for Hongjoong's response. 

Sangie, that was still _very_ little, crawled up from Hongjoong's lap onto an assortment of Jjongie's toys. "Ppa!" he babbled when he pulled Bumblebee by his hand and showed it to Hongjoong.

"Ppa!" he said again, crawling closer to Hongjoong and Jjongie. 

To Hongjoong's surprise, Jjongie harshly took the toy away from Sangie's hand. "Jjongie!" Hongjoong scolded, surprising both of the littles.

"Bumblebee's mine!" Jjongie replied as he hugged Bumblebee closer to his chest, sending angry eyes at Sangie. 

Sangie started to tear up, making Hongjoong cooed for him and pulled him to his embrace. "We do not take toys like that! We always share, right, buddy?" Hongjoong tried to scold the little again, with a softer voice. 

"But Bumblebee's mine! Not Sangie!" Jjongie replied again, eyebrows furrowed intensely. 

"Sangie doesn't have toys, can you share with him?" Hongjoong begged, handing his hand to Jjongie when his other hands hugged Sangie that started to whimper on his shoulder.

"No!"

"Jjongie," Hongjoong warned with his stare. 

"Sangie didn't share Dada! Why Jjongie have to share with Sangie?" Jjongie fought back, tears started to form in his pretty eyes.

Hongjoong was shocked when he heard the reply, never had he ever imagine that Jjongie would take yesterday's incident _this_ seriously.

"Jjongie, it's not like that-" 

"Appa's just the same," Jjongie mumbled as he let go Bumblebee and then ran to his room after taking Prong with him.

Ah great, he just made more mess.

***

"Jjongie loves Prong. Prong loves Jjongie back?" Jjongie asked to Prong. He saw Prong nodded and he felt a bit happier. At least Prong still loves Jjongie. 

"Is Jjongie bad?" Jjongie asked Prong again. Prong didn't answer. Jjongie got confused. He was not being a bad boy, but why Dada always choose Sangie? He also didn't do anything bad, but why Appa still pick Sangie over him?

Sangie already has Mr. Squiddy and Jjongie's Optimus. Jjongie has already share. Why always Jjongie who share? 

Jjongie wanted to sleep, he wanted Appa to read his new storybook. But Appa must be happier with Sangie, just like Dada. So, Jjongie put Prong next to him and pulled Blankie over them. 

"Goodnight, Prong, Jjongie loves Prong," 

***

Lunch had never been this awkward. 

Jjongie was mumbling by himself with Prong on the table, San and Wooyoung taking turns to feed him. Hongjoong and Seonghwa taking turns on feeding Yeosang, Yunho and Mingi eat side to side. 

Jjongie didn't leave his eyes from Prong throughout lunch, patting Prong here and there nonchalantly. His laughter and babbles were the only things that kept the lunch felt somewhat alive. 

"That bad, huh?" Yunho, who has stopped his regression, asked to Mingi. Mingi just nodded, having no comment regarding whatever happened between the caregivers and Jjongie.

He just hoped that it could be solved as soon as possible. 

***

"Jjongie?" Hongjoong asked as he entered Jjongie's room. Wooyoung had decided to have a match with Mingi, San, and Yunho in the living room, giving some space for the angry little. 

Hongjoong turned on the lights, seeing the little pulled his blanket up to his head. He had been in his room after lunch, Hongjoong thought he was already sleeping, but it turns out that he wasn't.

"Jjongie? Appa just wanna talk," Hongjoong said softly, coming closer to Jjongie's bed.

"Don't wanna," Jjongie replied under his blanket. Hongjoong sighed for a while and then coming with an idea. 

"Appa bought a new Optimus for Jjongie," 

Slowly, Jjongie tore off the blanket away from his head up to his mouth. Jjongie looked at his Appa suspiciously. 

"C'mon, can Jjongie sit down for a while?"

Jjongie didn't nod but he did what Hongjoong asked anyway. He peeked at Hongjoong's hand. No Optimus. 

"A-ah, Optimus's with Dada. But can we talk for a while? I promise I will give Optimus later," 

Hongjoong cleared his throat. 

"Appa reall-lly loves Jjongie. Jjongie knows that right? Like what Appa said yesterday, Sangie is still icky. Jjongie has to share because Sangie only wanted to play with it. Not taking it away from Jjongie, he was just a small baby, he wouldn't take it away from Jjongie," Hongjoong said slowly, making sure the little followed his words. 

"Dada too. Dada also loves Jjongie. Yesterday is very hard for Dada, he's tired. He's sorry for what happened yesterday too. Will Jjongie forgive Dada?" Hongjoong asked.

"But Dada scream and angry and it's scary. Dada hates Jjongie," Jjongie replied sadly.

"No buddy, no. Dada loves Jjongie very much. Dada's just tired, but he didn't hate Jjongie. Dada is the one who buys the new Optimus for Jjongie, too," Hongjoong said, slowly brushing Jjongie's bangs. 

"Will Jjongie forgive Dada?" Hongjoong asked again. 

"So Dada didn't hate Jjongie? Dada loves Jjongie?" 

"No, he didn't hate Jjongie, no one hates Jjongie. And yes, Dada and Appa love Jjongie very much," Hongjoong gently spoke and then sending a deep kiss to Jjongie's forehead.

"Jjongie will forgive Dada," the little said. 

So they went to Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room, Seonghwa and Sangie were playing with some new toys Seonghwa bought earlier this morning. 

Jjongie let go of Hongjoong's hand and ran towards Seonghwa and hugged his Dada.

"Jjongie sorry, Jjongie sorry for angry at Dada. Jjongie didn't mean that. Jjongie loves Dada too," Jjongie cried on his Dada's shoulders. 

"Aw, baby, Dada's very sorry too. Dada's sorry for being angry and forgetting Jjongie. Dada loves Jjongie very much," Seonghwa said as he kissed Jjongie's temple over and over again.

Jjongie backed away from the hug and kissed Seonghwa's cheek in reply. "Jjongie really loves Dada," he said after a big smile. 

"Dada too! Here's Optimus. Dada's sorry that he was broken yesterday," Seonghwa said as he gave Jjongie his brand new Optimus. 

He took it after he mumbled a thank you to his Dada, Hongjoong joining the small party by sitting next to Seonghwa. Jjjongie then walked towards Sangie that was still busy playing with some new toys. 

He placed Optimus in front of Sangie. 

"Let's play together, Sangie," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this reaches your expectation! thanks for reading and commenting <3


	5. Oh, Baby Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a snippet for little sangie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by : @indefinitelykato  
> i am sorry it took me quite some time but i hope you like this!

This is the third day of Sangie's rest. He was taken care of properly by Seonghwa and Hongjoong, he played well with Jjongie and his other hyung, so it went well for a while. 

"Wake up, baby," Seonghwa cooed, waking the little softly, pulling him to sit on his bed. 

Sangie whined at the gesture, he just wanted more sleep for today. "C'mon, baby, let's eat with the others!" Seonghwa added, bringing Sangie to his arms and walked them to their kitchen to have some breakfast. 

"How's Sangie's sleep?" Mingi asked while pinching softly his pink cheeks. 

"Goo'" Sangie chirped happily and then receiving a spoonful of chicken porridge (yeah, again, Sangie's on to that).

"Good mornin' Sangie!" Jjongie giddily greeted him with Wooyoung right beside him. 

Sangie looked at Jjongie and replied, "Mo'ning!" 

The breakfast was cheerful and full of peace. And Hongjoong was _very_ thankful for that. 

***

Surprisingly enough, Sangie really loves bath time!

"Duckie~ duckie my baby~" the little sing-songs, playing his ducky around the bubbles of his bath time. 

"Dada, duckie's cute!" the little screamed giddily when Seonghwa cleaned his hair.

"Sangie is cuter!" Seonghwa teased, the little earned a big pink blush in his cheek. 

Sangie continued to sing his song about the ducky and Seonghwa was very grateful that Sangie is being cooperative. 

"Okay, little guy, we're done! Let's wear your clothes!" Seonghwa said as he pulled Sangie to his arms. After he arrived at Sangie's room to put on his clothes, Sangie's eyes were on him. 

"What is it, hm?" Seonghwa asked softly as he fixed the crinkles of Sangie's clothes. 

"Dada is cuter than Sangie and Duckie," the little innocently said. 

Seonghwa bloomed like a thousand roses when he heard that. His little was a good flirty guy.

"Sangie is the cutest," Seonghwa said as he kissed Sangie's forehead, earning giggles from the little. 

***

Sangie was still playing with his new toy, Sharkie, with Jjongie; playing some adventurous random script in their heads. It was fun, to Seonghwa's judgment, seeing the littles played happily and cheerfully. 

Sangie was holding down his drowsiness, Seonghwa could tell it, but he was pushing his boundaries. 

"C'mon Buddy, let's have some nap, hm?" Seonghwa said, whispering softly to Sangie's ear. 

"Nu-uh!" the little retaliated whilst coming closer to Jjongie. But Seonghwa knew how deeply the little wanted to sleep, so he trailed the little and give him a back hug. 

"Dada's sleepy, Sangie wants to sleep with Dada, hm?" he teased, slightly rocking him softly. 

"But Sangie play!" the little chirped, still caught up with his Sharkie. 

"Sharkie is also sleepy, let's just nap nap together, hm?" Seonghwa asked again, sprinkling kisses to Sangie's cheeks. 

"Sha'kie nap too?" Sangie asked, looking at Seonghwa. The oldest nodded with a smile. "W'at 'bout Jjongie?" the little asked again. 

Hongjoong joined the chat by grabbing Jjongie from his back, adding,"Jjongie-hyung is going to nap too!" 

Seonghwa grimaced, knowing how small their bed was, "Are you sure?" 

"I've got an idea," Hongjoong declared.

***

So here they were, cramped in the bed. Well, not that cramped, because Sangie wanted to sit in his Dada's lap, babbling at the cute drawings in the storybook. Jjongie also chimes in, screaming when he saw the funny faces of the animals. 

"Dis 's Piggie," Jjongie mumbled, pointing at the pig drawing. 

"Nu-uh, dat's dog!" Sangie said, correcting Jjongie's word, and it attracts Seonghwa's amusement. 

"Sangie is smart!" Seonghwa said as he kissed the little. The little giggles and then he pointed the animal at the corner of the page. "Dis's Piggie!" 

"Sangie teach Jjongie, p'wease," Jjongie said with his drowsy voice. 

"Okay young man, Sangie can teach Jjongie later, after nap time, m'kay?" Hongjoong said, kissing Jjongie and laid him in the bed. Sangie joins Jjongie not long after that. They sang some songs they learned from Pororo, but it was Jjongie who was defeated by the sleepiness. 

Sangie still continue to sing, "...porong... p-porong Po-pororo..." but failed because he finally felt sleepy.

"Okay, Sangie, have a nice nap nap," Seonghwa said, kissing the little's forehead.

"'Da too," the little mumbled as he closed his eyes. 

"Goo' night, Ppa, Dda," the little mumbled as he shuffled to his left, hugging his Jjongie close to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the request! keep them requests coming please <3


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the littles helped Seong- Dada!
> 
> content warning : slight seongjoong sexy times in the last bit of this chapter. i swear it's just a small tiny bit :D

"Gi! Don't eat the pie in the living room!" Seonghwa scolded when he saw Mingi slid off from his chair with a strawberry pie in his hands.

Mingi mumbled in disappointment as he sat back on his chair and bit his pie sadly.

"Dda!" Sangie chirped happily, showing how empty his mouth was, waiting for that airplane from Seonghwa. Seonghwa fed the little, gesturing airplane with some buzzing sounds. 

Sannie and Wooyoung burped together when they finished their pies, laughing happily afterward, earning a scold from Seonghwa. "That's not good, boys," but Wooyoung gave Seonghwa a tongue with a foxy smile. 

They then ran towards Jjongie's room and Seonghwa asked them instantly, "What are you going to do?" 

"Nothing," San said shyly, silently giggling afterward. 

"Only wan' to borrow Jjongie's tab," Wooyoung added. 

Seonghwa sighed, "No, Jjongie is taking a nap, so no one disturbs Jjongie. Watch TV if you guys want to,"

The duo cheered loudly, earning another hush from their Dada, but they still ran nonchalantly towards the living room and watch the TV. After all of the littles finished their pies, Seonghwa put Sangie to play in his playmat with his brothers and went to the kitchen again to clean the dishes.

He loved being a caregiver, he truly does. Taking care of his brothers and let them lean to him, giving kisses and hugs and also receiving them back; he loves that. But he is so damn tired of it, at least for today. Hongjoong left to see Eden, leaving Seonghwa with _six_ littles. Sure, he's been there before, but last night, he got back at two am, trying the new choreography for their next comeback. 

So the conclusion in a nutshell: he wanted to sleep. 

He then joined the littles, to make sure no one's taking other's toys, and sat on the rug. Mingi and Yunho were playing soldiers with some toy cars, Sangie played with his new toys, San and Wooyoung watching (and laughing) the TV.

Realizing how peaceful the situation was, Seonghwa leaned to the sofa, closing his eyes for a while. 

***

"Dda!" Sangie crawled to his Dada, asking him to play tea time with his new friends. 

Dada was not answering him. 

"Dda!" Sangie tried again, maybe a little bit louder. 

Yunnie seems to see the younger struggle, so he paused his game with Mingi and he approached Sangie.

"Sangie, what is it?" he asked softly. 

Sangie looked at him and answered, "Play wit' Dada!" as he shoved his toy to Seonghwa's chest, but the oldest didn't seem to budge. 

Yunnie saw how tired his Dada's face was. So maybe Dada needed more sleep. 

"Sangie play with Gigi first?" Yunnie said, showing Sangie that Gigi will also play with him. 

"Otay," Sangie said and Yunnie helped the younger to climb the sofa and play with Gigi. 

Yunnie is a good boy. Yunnie wants to help Dada. 

Sannie and Woo kept on laughing at the tv loudly, so Yunnie scolded them. "Sannie, Woo! Dada is sleeping! Ssht!" Yunnie said, gushing them as he looked for the remote tv to turn down the volume. 

Yunnie then walked to Sangie's playmat and cleaned the toys and rearranged the toy box. He then slowly bought the box to the corner, where Appa and Dada kept all of their toy boxes stacked there.

After that, Yunnie came to his room to take his blanket, he wanted to cover Dada with warmth. But as Yunnie walked out from his room, he heard some soft cries from Jjongie's room. 

He opened the door slowly and he saw Jjongie was awake. He approached the youngest, "Jjongie wakey? Jjongie want to cuddle wit' Yun and the others?" Jjongie only nodded at Yunnie's offer. So Yunnie took Jjongie to his arms and brought him to the living room, letting him sit next to Sangie. 

"Jjongie, Dada's sleeping, so don't make many noises, m'kay?" Yunnie said as he gave Jjongie his pacifier. 

Yunnie then covered his Dada with his blanket and kiss his Dada on the forehead.

"Guys, let's play in my room! We can play with all of our toys there!" Yunnie promptly said, wanting to give his Dada the silence and peace he really needed in his sleep. 

***

Seonghwa felt very refreshed when he felt that he was laying on something soft. He opened his eyes slowly, immediately seeing the ceiling. He then looked at his surrounding, it took him five seconds to realize that he was in his own room. 

"Hm, the beauty has awakened," Hongjoong cooed, walking towards Seonghwa from the door. 

"I've been sleeping this whole time?" Seonghwa asked, perplexed when he saw the clock on their wall. 

"Mhm," Hongjoong answered softly and then kissing his forehead. "Are you sleeping well?" 

"Y-yeah, I did sleep well. But I think I fell asleep while watching the littles play in the living room. Where are they?" Seonghwa asked, afraid that he neglected his precious littles again. 

"Yeah. I came back three hours ago, seeing only you asleep by leaning to the sofa and an empty living room almost scare me off. I then heard some giggles in Yunnie's room. The littles are playing there, not wanting to wake you up from your sleep. Thank God nothing happened," Hongjoong explained. 

"If you really felt tired, let me know, okay? I don't want the littles left unsupervised, something dangerous might happened," Hongjoong added, sticking another kiss to Seonghwa's forehead. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Seonghwa said, heart aching.

"It's alright. Yunho took care most of it," 

"Oh, and, the littles are all sleeping," Hongjoong declared, but something was missing in his words. 

"So?" Seonghwa asked tentatively. 

A smirky smile and a lift of an eyebrow were pictured in Hongjoong's face, and Seonghwa knew what was that supposed to mean. 

"N-no! W-What are you thinking! I'm all sweating and shit and I think you hadn't taken a shower too! You're nasty," Seonghwa denied with a blush blooming in his cheeks; pushing Hongjoong's pouty face away from him. 

"I mean I don't mind doing it during the shower. You know, we could save some water," the mischievous smirk was still there, and Seonghwa blushed into thousands of ripe tomatoes.

Thank God Wooyoung and Mingi weren't there to listen to the nasty talk. They could tease him for months if that happened. 

So, Seonghwa said, "Saving the water is a good idea, actually," not realizing the same smirk grew on his face.

He also wrote a mental reminder to give kisses to the littles and cook some nuggies for the hard work they did for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open!


	7. Please No Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dada and appa, please no fight!

Jjongie and Wooyoungie were playing together on the rug in the living room. 

"Mr. Shiber, what would you like to drink?" Jjongie asked Shiber. Sannie-hyung was good enough to lend it to Jjongie and Woo!

"I want some banana milkshake," Shiber answered.

Suddenly, their main door was opened harshly. 

Appa and Dada home! 

"Dada! Appa!" Woo and Jjongie ran towards their Dada happily. Dada said that they will sleep together, that's why Woo and Jjongie are very excited! 

As Jjongie hugged Dada's left leg, Dada came to him and slowly removed his hands. 

"Jjongie, Woo, Dada's tired, we can play later, m'kay?" 

Jjongie is very sad. But, when he saw how tired his Dada's eyes were, he hesitantly let him go. "M'kay, Dada," 

Suddenly, Mingi-hyung came for him. "Jjongie, Woo, how 'bout we play games together?" 

"Games!!!" Woo screeched, Jjongie following him, and Mingi-hyung immediately pushed them towards his bed. 

***

"Seonghwa, we need to talk, " Hongjoong asked as he saw Seonghwa entered their room. 

"Not now, Joong," Seonghwa sighed, hanging his coat at the hanger. He walked to their bathroom, wanting to just wash his face and brush his teeth, and have some fucking sleep because he needed that. 

"Not now _what_ , Seonghwa?" Hongjoong mumbled, anger radiating from his voice. 

Seonghwa ignored the voice, he just wanted to sleep at this moment. As he walked to their bathroom, he felt a shock on his back. 

"Ah!" he screamed clutching on his side. Fuck it hurts. 

"Hey, what's happening?" Hongjoong came towards him, slightly concerned. 

"It's fine," Seonghwa shrugged, pushing Hongjoong away with his body. 

"See?! This is what I'm talking about!" Hongjoong raged on the spot.

"What?! What are you talking about Hongjoong?!" Seonghwa replied, showing his angry eyes to the younger. 

"I've told you to not overwork the choreography earlier! You're still healing from your injury!" Hongjoong replied harshly, not knowing how scary his voice was.

"Oh yeah? Says the ones who came home at four in the morning, working songs! You're just the same, Hongjoong!" Seonghwa replied, eyes vomiting venom and anger.

"I'm _the_ leader, Seonghwa!" Hongjoong said voice soften at some point. 

"Does that means _you're_ the only one who can try the hardest for this team?" Seonghwa asked, but he was too tired with this, so he walked away before more nasty words came from his mouth. 

"Seong- Hey! Wait!" Hongjoong said as he saw Seonghwa opened their door.

Seonghwa didn't answer, instead, he pulled his door harshly. He needed to calm his mind, maybe by going to the supermarket and grab some chocolate- he needed some air. He harshly opened the door, wanting to get out of this dorm as soon as possible. 

But then, he saw Jjongie and his blankie in front of the door. He looked surprised at how the door was harshly opened. With eyes glowing in tears and shaky hands, he asked,

"Dada? Is Dada okay?" 

No, Seonghwa couldn't let the little see him break like this. There's a reason why Jongho is regressing, so there has to be something burdening him and Seonghwa didn't want to add up the younger's stress. 

So Seonghwa ignored the little and sprinted to the door, immediately left the dorm before anyone could stop him. Not even Jjongie, even though he heard the little's whimper before closing the door with a bang. 

***

"Jjongie, let's sleep yeah?" Yunho asked the little who waited for Seonghwa by sitting on the couch. 

"No, Jjongie wait for Dada home," the little replied sadly as he patted his brand new Optimus. 

"Jjongie don't want to sleep with me?" Yunho asked softly, trying to make the little to sleep because it's late. 

"Jjongie wan's to sleep with Da!" Jjongie said again, trying to be angry but Yunho knew the little's tired and he missed his Dada. And, he might slip into a younger age. 

Yunho didn't know what to do but Hongjoong was still outside looking for his boyfriend. Hongjoong said Jjongie might need to sleep with them, considering the fact that he just witnessed his caregivers fight in front of him. 

"Jjongie, how about warm milk and Pororo?"

***

"Here," Hongjoong said, slowly pushing a cup of hot chocolate to the male that was sitting alone in the cafe. Seonghwa froze when he saw Hongjoong sat in front of him.

"How did you know I'm here?" Seonghwa asked, not even budging the hot chocolate. 

"Simple, it's our favorite cafe," Hongjoong smiled. And even though Seonghwa didn't reply to it, Hongjoong was still sincere with his smile.

"Look, I'm sorry," Hongjoong said. 

"I was just worried about you, m'kay? Your condition is something we really need to keep an eye on. I don't want you to work too hard, because I can't let you go to that pain again. I was worried sick, Seonghwa. Trust me, once you're fully healed, I will let you practice as hard as you can. But until your injury is fully healed, I'll have to stop you before you crack any bone again," Hongjoong continued, tentatively reached for Seonghwa's fingers.

He eventually reached the freezing fingers, sharing some warmth to the older. Seonghwa tentatively reached and entangled his fingers' with Hongjoong's. Hongjoong waited for Seonghwa to do the talk because Hongjoong knew damn well that Seonghwaa must've been bottling things for him to snap like this. 

"I-I feel useless," Seonghwa said, surprising Hongjoong despite the voice was tired and strained. 

He... didn't expect that. 

"You are the only one who's doing most of the works, letting yourself fall and crumble alone, hen the works you're working on were meant to be _ours_ as a team. That's why I... I want to help you by perfecting the moves, so that you don't have to stress about the choreography and I can help the other members to learn the moves, instead of you showing them how to," Seonghwa continued and the fingers on Hongjoong's were getting tighter as he spoke. 

"And seeing you come home at four or five or even six, it made me sick. How can I sleep so soundly when you didn't even let yourself feel the warmth of our blanket? That's why I tried harder. That's why," Seonghwa said, finally letting the tears fall to the coffee table.

And Hongjoong saw how hard it was for Seonghwa, judging from how rapid the tears fell and how his shoulder trembled among the cry. They need to talk about this, someday, when they are free and off from schedule. They need to rest. For now, that seems to be the easiest way to clear their heads. 

***

"Dada!" Jjongie came stumbling to the door, running away from Yunho's lap. He was almost asleep on Yunho's warm lap and the milk, but when he saw the door open and two familiar heads came from the gap, the sleepiness ran from him. 

"Dada and Appa! Hello!" Jjongie said giddily and Yunho tried to shut the shouting softly because the other members and littles were all asleep. 

He also knew that Hongjoong and Seonghwa were having some _discussion_ , a heavy one, and he didn't want to add more stress to the couple. Having Jjongie could be a handful and stressful sometimes, so he wanted to prevent any aggressive discussion to happen. 

"H-Hyung, I'm sorry, I'm taking him to his bed-" Yunho said as he reached for Jjongie, attempting to silence the excited little. 

"It's fine, thank you so much Yunho. I'll take it from here," Seonghwa said softly as he reached for the little and brought him to his shoulders. "Jjongie must've been waiting for Appa and Dada, hm?" 

"Yes! Sleep with Dada and Appa!" the little excitedly shouted. 

"It's okay, we'll take care of him, thank you, Yunho. Goodnight," Hongjoong said and Yunho went to his room not long after that. 

When they are in their room, Jjongie was in the middle of the couple, listening to sweet lullabies from his caregivers. 

"Da, PPa," he called as he yawned and Seonghwa stopped his lullaby. 

"Hm? What is it bub?" 

"Pwease no more fight, Jjongie no like," the little mumbled as he curled closer to Seonghwa. 

"Jjongie loves Pa and Da so much," the little added and he finally closed his eyes and unconsciously sucked on his pacifier.

Ah, yes. Maybe they have to work on their communication. None of them know how things are going in each member's condition. What if the others were having the same thoughts as Seonghwa's? 

"Appa and Dada love you all too," Hongjoong said as he kissed Jjongie's head. He then mumbled a goodnight for Seonghwa and slowly lift his body (so he didn't disturb Jjongie) and kissed him on the temple. 

"I love you very much," he said and then he turned off his bedside lamp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very open for request so please leave something down below (o゜▽゜)o☆


	8. Good Little Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dada is sick! doctors to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by : ପ (｡◡‿◡) ଓ ･ﾟ｡ ♡ 
> 
> i'm sorry if this is too short, i'm currently moving to another place to live, so it's pretty hectic. i hope this reaches your expectation and please do let me know what you think!   
> thanks for the request!

"Dada!!" Gigi called his caregiver as he ran towards the room. "Dada! Appa just gave me a new-" 

He stopped when he saw his Dada was groaning in pain on his bed. He was sweaty and Gigi saw his Dada was holding pain. His caregiver then saw him, his eyes were working slowly, Gigi approached him.

"Dada okay?" Gigi asked, eyes starting to scan his Dada's body. 

"Y-yeah, Dada's just tired," his Dada managed to answer even though the voice was slightly low. Gigi continued his scanning and when he saw his Dada's hand was clutching to his sides, Gigi got curious.

"Gigi wanna see," he said, without waiting for Dada's answer, lifting the shirt slowly. And there it was, a nasty purple-greenish bruise. Bad bad bruise. 

"Dada..." Gigi said sadly, not wanting his Dada to feel sick. 

"It's alright, sweetheart, Dada's going to be fine," Dada answered, but that didn't stop the glow that started to grow in Gigi's eyes. 

"Baby, don't cry, Dada's fine. Now, why are you here?" Dada said as he brushed Gigi's hair softly. Gigi looked at his Dada's eyes. He knew Dada wants to sleep but Dada's worried about Gigi. 

"Nah, Gigi can play wit' Yuyu," Gigi said, kissing his Dada on his cheek. "Have a nice nap nap, Dada, Gigi loves you," Gigi added as he planted another kiss and left his Dada in the room. 

Dada needs to rest. 

When he got to the living room, Sangie and Yuyu, and Sannie were playing with Mr. Squiddy and Sangie's new doll, Mr. Bunny. "Gi! What happens? Dada don't wanna play with Gi?" Sangie asked when he saw Gigi's frown.

Gigi sat next to Sangie and Sangie pulled him into a hug. "Dada's sick," Gigi said quietly as he gave Sangie another hug.

Right on time, Appa came back with Jjongie and Woo, his brothers who just got into a fight for Appa's legos. Maybe Appa saw Gigi's sad face that he also ask him what happened.

"Gigi, what's the matter, prince?" Appa cooed after he put Jjongie in Yuyu's lap and Woo on Sannie's lap. 

"Dada's sick. Why Appa no tell Gigi? Gigi's sad because Dada's sick and cannot be happy," Gigi confessed with his head hanging low. 

"Oh baby, it's no one's fault. Dada just got an ouchie from falling at a dance, he'll get better," Appa cooed softly, kissing Gigi's head. 

Sannie, the one who has been listening to everything, got an idea. "Let's be doctors for Dada so Dada no feel sad or lonely!" 

***

"Not hot," Sangie said when he put his palm on Seonghwa's forehead. "Dat mean's ouchie not very bad," he declared as he walked back. 

"Here's Dada's medicine," Yuyu said, applying the cream meant to calm the bruise and fasten the healing. "Done," 

"Here's Blankie! No cold!" Jjongie added as laid his blankie on top of Seonghwa. "Not for Dada! Jjongie only share for a while!" 

"Thankyou, babies," Seonghwa said softly with a very pleasing eyes. 

"Not babies! Doctors!" Woo barked, offended by Seonghwa's choice of words.

"Dr. Woo! No shouting to the patient! Dada's gonna be sick again!" Gigi scolded by a whisper and Woo covered his mouth immediately in remorse.

Hongjoong, who has been in Seonghwa's side after the littles decided to star their roleplay, asked softly to his boyfriend. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?" 

But instead, Seonghwa smiled fondly, looking at six littles who are trying to figure out which plastic tools they have to use to check Seonghwa's heartbeat, answered, "Nah, I'm good. This is the best medicine anyways," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request are still open!


	9. Bugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caregivers and the littles are cleaning the dorm. Yuyu pushed a rack and he found a cute friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @Haegummy  
> i hope you like this! 
> 
> thanks for the request and reading!!

"Cleaning Day! Wake up, bubbles!" Seonghwa burst the rooms and waking up the littles.

"Mmh..." Gigi groaned when he heard the announcement, shrinking deeper to his blanket burrito. 

"C'mon, Gigi wakey wakey. Dada's going to be mad if we didn't wake up!" Jjongie said after he climbed down from his bed. 

So Gigi woke up and ended up laying his head in Sannie's shoulder when they sat on the couch. 

"Yuyu and Gigi, clean your toy racks. Sannie and Woo help Dada cleans the rooms. Jjongie and Sangie helped Appa to clean the counters," his Dada declared, immediately answered by groans and complaints. 

"The one who cleans the fastest and cleanest, is going to get a bonus scoop of ice cream!" 

Wooyoung immediately rose from his seat and ran to his room. 

"Woo! Wait for Sannie!" San whined, following his brother. 

***

"Gigi, can you please arrange the books?" Yuyu asked as he put down all of their coloring books to the floor. Gigi nodded and then he started to put the books according to their colors. 

Yuyu wanted to sweep the space under the table, Dada has taught him how to, so he pushed the table to the left side. 

That's when he saw it. 

A cockroach.

"Aww! Hey there, buddy! Why are you here?" Yuyu said as he slowly bent to see the new friend he found. "Are you looking for your appa and your dada?" He whispered again.

"You have a very long whisker! And it's only two. Why?" Yuyu asked but his friend didn't answer. Maybe he's shy.

"Let me introduce you to Gigi!" Yuyu added before he pulled the _whiskers_ with his hands and show it to Gigi.

Gigi who was busy contemplating which group of color fits the tosca book, looked at Yuyu as the older called for him.

"Gigi! I found a new friend!" Yuyu said happily.

It was a bug. 

Gigi knew, it's nasty and ugly and dirty. He had read it once with Sangie. 

"Yuyu! Ew!" Gigi exclaimed as he stood on his feet.

"What? This is Yuyu's new friend!" Yuyu happily claimed as he walked closer.

"Go 'way! Gigi don't like it!" Gigi said scaredly, running away from his brother.

"Gigi!" Yuyu said again, chasing his brother down to the room where their Dada and other brothers were.

"Dada!" Gigi screamed, hugging his Dada tightly, afraid that the bug is chasing him! 

"Wh-what is it? Why? What happened?" Dada asked. But before he got the answer, he saw Yuyu holding a cockroach. 

"Dada! Yuyu jus' want Gigi to say hi to this new friend!" Yuyu said, shoving the cockroach closer.

"Yuyu! Ew!" San cringed, pushing Woo and himself to the corner of their room, avoiding Yuyu.

Gigi felt his Dada shuffled. 

"Gigi are you scared?" his Dada softly asked, shifting Gigi to face him. Gigi was still closing his eyes, afraid to see the bug. So he nodded.

"Come here, prince," Dada said and then he was lifted and sat next to Sannie and Woo. 

"It's okay, Gi. Come here," Woo said, hugging Gigi close to him.

***

"Yunnie, where did you get that?" Seonghwa asked softly. How on earth did Yunnie found a cockroach? 

"Under the rack! He is looking for his dada and appa," Yuyu answered, confused why did Gigi avoid him.

"Can you give it to me? I'll help him," Seonghwa asked again, hoping that the little wouldn't jump into his tantrum and started to cause more chaos. 

"No! Dada's going to throw him!" Yuyu said angrily, throwing his hands to his back.

And then the cockroach was running free.

Sannie, who was watching the whole argument, saw the cockroach running towards them. He screamed and managed to startle his younger brothers. 

Today was supposed to be a happy joyful cleaning day.

***

"Now you understand, right?" Appa said softly as his hairs went to Yunnie's head.

"Mmhm," Yunnie nodded apologetically.

"So, cockwoach is dirty and we can get icky?" Jjongie asked in between.

"Yes, you're very right!" Dada said and kissed Jjongie's temple. 

"Yunnie thought he was sad and lost his appa and dada," Yunnie apologetically said. "Sorry Dada and Appa," 

"It's okay. You're very kind, Yunnie. Next time you see it, let Appa and Dada know, okay?" Appa said again, hugging him tightly.

"Now, let's have a nap. All of you must be tired," Dada said, pulling Jjongie to his arms and laid him on his bed. 

"Dada," Yunnie called.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you pwease wake Yuyu first? Yuyu wants to wake Gigi and say sorry to Gigi," Yuyu said after he saw his brother who was already asleep after the whole cockroach mayhem. 

Gigi was hysteric and crying when the cockroach was close to him. And Yunnie felt bad for that.

"Sure, baby," his Dada answered.

"Have a nice nap nap, Gigi," Yuyu said as he kissed Gigi on his cheek. 

Dada then pulled Yunnie to his arms and they went to Yuyu's bed to have a cuddle time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is enough :'D thanks for reading and commenting! <3
> 
> request are still open!


	10. M'sowwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung fell during a practice and he slipped. That's normal. What was he afraid of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllllllo this is a request by : JiminWreckedSugaBias  
> sorry it took me quite a while :(   
> uni has already started so i am now stuck between writing essays and reports :)  
> hope you like this!!

Wooyoung was practicing during their day off at the company alone. He did it because he wanted to sharpen his moves and his facial expressions. As he moves to Good Lil' Boy's choreography, he was sure that he moved his feet in the right beat.

Unless it wasn't so he fell.

He cringed at the throbbing pain, he landed to his side with his arm falling first. He felt the pain beating his muscle harshly, making him panic and scared that he had just sprained his muscles. That couldn't happen. He was going to use a sleeveless shirt in their next performance, the bruise will be visible. 

Oh no, he messed up. 

He couldn't tell this to his members, they'll be disappointed. Seonghwa and Jongho had trained so hard after their injuries, Hongjoong has practiced hard because of his football game recording, so did the rest of them. No, Wooyoung cannot tell them.

He'll just came up with some made-up reason so that the stylist can give him some denim jacket for the recording. He tried to move his still throbbing arm, but it just made things worse. It hurts so much. 

Wooyoung stared at the clock and realized that the rest of the member will come home soon, so he needed to be in his room to hide away from them. He can do it. 

No, he has to do it. 

***

Seonghwa came back with Hongjoong from their date at five pm. The dorm was peaceful, which was somewhat suspicious. But then he heard some swearing and shouting, telling the other one to "shoot precisely" and was replied with a shout of "okay calm down!" 

"Oh God, why are they so loud," Hongjoong sighed as he closed the door. "I saw Wooyoung, Mingi, San, and Yunho's shoes. So Yeosang and Jongho are still enjoying their date, huh?" he asked rhetorically. He slumped himself to the sofa and sighed. 

"I'll check on them. Let's order some food before it's too late," Seonghwa said, not waiting for Hongjoong's response. 

Seonghwa opened the loud room, seeing three boys shouting at two screens hysterically. 

"Can you guys low it down? It's too annoying!" Seonghwa shouted but his voice was still defeated by the swearing and cussing.

"Ah, c'mon you fucking dumb!" San shouted angrily to his screen when Yunho cheered as his team won. Mingi and Yunho celebrated the win by jumping and mocking San. 

"Ah! This is your fault, Hyung!" San complained, groaning at Seonghwa. 

"What?!" 

"You came in and distracted me!" San replied childishly.

"Suck it up, lame ass," Yunho said and Mingi complied by booing at him. 

"Stop it. No fights or I wouldn't pay for your dinner. What do you guys want to order? It's getting late," Seonghwa flatly asked, quite exhausted because of his date. 

"Chicken!" the trio shouted together and Seonghwa immediately close his ears shut. 

"Ok,can you guys _please_ stop shouting?" Seonghwa complained as he as closing the door.

And then he realized something.

"Where's Wooyoung?" 

"Wooyoung?" Mingi asked. "He was still practicing when we play," 

"But his shoes was on the rack," Seonghwa said, concern starting to climb his spine. Leaving without any answer, Seonghwa immediately ran to Wooyoung's room. 

He found the younger was asleep, but he was still wearing his shirt he wore to practice. Wooyoung's not that type of person, he will change his clothes after practice.

"Woo?" Seonghwa asked softly as he approached the sleeping form. 

Wooyoung didn't respond. 

Maybe he's just tired. 

As the day went by, Seonghwa came back to check on Wooyoung, asking him to eat dinner. 

"No," the younger whined as he pulled his cover back up. 

"You're not going to eat?" Seonghwa asked, starting to worry about Wooyoung's condition.

"I ate at the company. M'sleeping," Wooyoung said, pulling his cover again. 

So Seonghwa left the younger alone, even though he knew something was definitely off.

***

Great, now his head was also throbbing. 

He cannot fell to his little space. 

He cannot. 

He needed his caregivers if he slipped, but he cannot see them now. Not when he was going to ruin their performance. 

But it was so hard. Seonghwa's perfume was still lingering somewhere around the room. Yeosang was already asleep. So did the rest of the member, he guessed. THe night was also dark.

Wooyoung's scared. Of the bruise and also of the dark. 

But he also have to go to pot- bathroom, he needed to pee. 

Wooyoung slowly climb down from his bed, tip toe-ing to the bathroom. But then he got an idea.

If every one's asleep, maybe he can play in the living room. He can turn on the lights silently and he can play with his stuffies! 

Woo can play! 

So Woo slowly go to potty, he can do it by himself now. After that happens, he washed his hands, just like how Jongho hyung told him! Circle here, circle here, rub here, rub here, and then sing it one more time, and then wash! 

Jongho-hyung must be proud! 

Now Woo can play with stuffies! 

Woo slowly open the door, cannot wait for his play time!

"Wooyoung?" 

Oh no. 

That's Dada. 

Cannot see Dada for now. Cannot go to Dada for now. 

Walk away-

"Wooyoung?" 

No, Dada didn't want to see Woo tiny, let's go to bed and nap nap now. 

"Wooyoung, where are you going?"

Go go now nap-

"Hey, what's going on?" Dada held his arm. Near the bruise. 

It hurts.

"What-" Dada turned on the lights and pull Woo's shirt upwards.

Woo can see the big bad blue coloring his arms. 

No, Dada will be mad. 

"Wooyoung, what happened?" Dada asked. 

Dada's mad. 

"Baby, are you tiny? It's okay, Dada promise," 

Woo looked at his Dada's eyes. 

"Dada, Woo fell," he said with a small voice, afraid that Dada will get angrier if Woo speaks loudly. 

***

"Okay, that should be fine tomorrow," Hongjoong said after he apply the healing cream. 

"It didn't hurt, right?" he said again, kissing the little's head. 

Woo nodded, shifting his face to Seonghwa's chest.

"Next time, please let Dada and Appa, or hyungies if you fall, okay? We're not going to be angry, promise," Seonghwa cooed, brushing the little's head softly.

"But Woo mess up," Woo said sadly, making his caregivers' heart break.

"No, it happens. That's okay, Woo, don't worry," Seonghwa said again, placing a kiss on top of Woo's head.

"O'tay," Woo replied as he yawned for some seconds. 

"Cuddle," he added thinly, voice lost somewhere around his drowsiness.

"Sure, my baby, anything for you," Seonghwa said as he slowly shifted from his seat and put Woo in the middle of him and Hongjoong.

"M'sowwy," Woo added, before curling closer to Seonghwa's chest, gripping the shirt as if Seonghwa will somehow leave him. 

"Everything's fine, prince. Don't worry," Hongjoong replied, snuggling closer to the little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me : let's write little space au for destressing!  
> also me : hmmm let's make it angsty
> 
> reqs are open!!


	11. Hocus Pocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby jjongie play with his hyungs!  
> that should be fine, right?

"Psst! Jjongie, come here!" San called Jjongie when he entered Jjongies's bedroom. Jjongie who was playing with Bumblebee and Prong looked at his hyung curiously. 

"What's it hyung?" Jjongie asked.

"Hyung has magic! Jjongie want to try?" San asked. 

"Magic! Magic! Jjongie wants to see the magic!" Jjongie shouted happily, raising his hands to his hyung. San brought Jjongie to his arms and they went to the living room. The rest of 99z were there, with a big blanket and a chair. 

"Jjongie wants magic right?" Wooyoung asked as he rubbed the little's head.

"Magic!" the little chirped giddily.

"Now, Jjongie, hyung can make you disappear!" Yunho said as he put Jjongie to the chair. 

***

Jjongie sat on the chair expectantly, he wanted to see how good his hyung was at magic!

"Now, Jjongie sat for a while here and we will say the mantra, okay?" Mingi asked him and Jjongie nodded.

So then the blanket covered Jjongie's body and Jjongie still can see the figures of his hyungs.

Everything's fine.

"Hocus Pocus!" his hyungs chanted, and then the blanket was removed. 

Huh, Jjongie still can see his hyungs.

"Haha~ The magic is not wor-" Jjongie wanted to say, but Sangie-hyung beat him. 

"Yunho! Jjongie really did disappear!" Sangie-hyung chanted clapping for his Yunnie-hyung.

Huh?

"Hyung, but Jjongie-" Jjongie tried to walk to Sangie-hyung, but the response made him surprised.

"Woah, Jjjongie is gone, Yunho your magic works!" Sangie hyung went to hug Yunine hyung.

No.

Jjongie didn't want to be gone.

No.

Jjongie still need appa, dada, and his hyungies, and Prong, and Bblankie-

"Sannie hyung! Jjongie's here!" he begged but Sannie hyung didn't answer him.

No.

Jjongie didn't want to disappear!!

"Woo-hyung, Jjongie's-" Jjongie tried to hug Woo-hyung-

"Whoa guys Jjongie is gone!" 

Why are they happy Jjongie gone? 

***

Having some holidays sure are good. But sometimes, the dorm can be very loud.

Just like now.

Seonghwa can hear the chanting and scream from the 99z line.

And someone crying?

Ah, here we go again.

"Wait, I think Jjongie's crying," Seonghwa let Hongjoong's hand go, earning a whine from the younger. When he opened his bedroom door, he saw Jjongie crying hysterically on the floor and 99z trying to cope with him.

Jjongie never cried like this before. So, Seonghwa immediately pulled the little to his arms, stopping him from rubbing his eyes harshly.

"Hey, baby, this is Dada, it's alright-it's alright, cmon. Don't rub your eyes, come here, it's okay, Dada's here," Seonghwa said as he pulled Jjongie to his chest and the little draining his tears on his shirt.

"Dada can see Jjongie?!" the little sounded so stressed in the middle of his cry.

"Of course! What-"

"Please don't go, Jjongie didn't wanna go, please Jjongie stay here!" the little cried harder than before. 

Jjongie never cried this hard and it was just getting louder and louder. And Seonghwa's heart cannot take it.

"What happened, baby? Hm? It's okay, you're fine, Dada is here," Seonghwa cooed, tightening his hug.

"Hyungies want Jjongie to disappear," the little sobbed, and then cried again at the thought. 

"Jjongie didn't wanna go, didn't wanna disappear," the little added again, chocked on his cries.

"JJongie- Jjongie- Jjongie didn't wanna go didn't wanna go, pwease Jjongie will be good-" and that's it, Seonghwa embraced the little all that he can and rubs his back and showering him kisses. 

"Hyung, we're just-" Mingi tried to convince him, but he didn't buy any of it. This was out of the line, Jjongie was afraid. 

"Jjongie wanted to go with Dada and Appa, hm? Nappy nappy or play?" Seonghwa asked, softly of course, kissing him on the cheek over and over again. 

"Cuddle, but no leaving Jjongie alone-Jjongie don-" the little whined again, tears starting to fall, and Seonghwa immediately kissed him in his cheek again and rub his back, bringing his precious little to his bedroom. 

They spent the rest of the day by staying side by side. 

Hongjoong, who was surprised by the sniffles that Seonghwa brought, rose from his bed.

"Aw, little guy, what happened?" he asked slowly when Jjongie sat on his lap. 

"Hyungies wanted Jjongie to go," 

"What? How do you know that?" 

"They said Jjongie will see magic and then suddenly they cannot see Jjongie," the little whined on his arms, his hands curling at Hongjoong's shirt. 

"Come, nappy nappy, here, Jjongie," Seonghwa said, tapping the bed, and Jjongie crawled to his side.

Hongjoong was about to talk to the 99z about what has happened, but Jjjongie needed him more.

"Appa is going to leave Jjongie too?" 

"No, baby, Appa is going to sleep to," Hongjoong answered as he turned on his heels and lay back at Jjongie's side. 

"Please don't leave Jjongie," the little said, body hugged by Seonghwa, voice muffled by Seonghwa's shirt on his lips. 

"Never, baby boy, never," Hongjoong added, brushing the little's hair lovingly.

***

"Jjongie, we are so sorry," San said during dinner, giving Jjongie his chocolate pudding. "For Jjongie,"

The little seemed like he wanted it, but he just stayed silent and chewing what Seonghwa gave him.

"We were just joking," Wooyoung added, pushing a new figurine to the table.

"We are very sorry, Jjongie," Sangie added, showing a new set of coloring books.

The silence grew in and the 99z can feel Seonghwa's laser eyes towards them.

"It's otay,"

"Jjongie's sowwy too," 

Hongjoong asked, "For what baby?"

"Jjongie also wanted to see the magic," the little answered quietly and chewed another spoon from Seonghwa.

"Alright then, but no one play that magic anymore okay?" Seonghwa said sternly. 

"Yes!" 99z answered. 

When it was time for them to sleep, Jjongie hugged 99z one by one and kissing them on the cheek. 

Whispering, "Jjongie loves hyungie,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open~

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ╰(*°▽°*)╯


End file.
